


Star Piercings

by daisuwuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (probably), Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confidence, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Earrings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gay Tsukishima Kei, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Overthinking, Pre-Time Skip, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence, Supportive Tsukishima Kei, Teen Romance, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, because i'm projecting :), for signed parent consent it's way laid back in this fic just go with it :), fuck gender roles - part 2 !!!, in this fic the legal age to get your ears pierced w/o parent consent is gonna be 18 !!, yama is scared to get them :(, yama wants to rebel teehee >:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: "You know, you could just wait for your birthday so you don't need your mom to write on some kind of form." Tsukishima mentioned. As if Yamaguchi hasn't thought about that every time he thinks about getting these piercings. His birthday wasn't far away but yet .."No. I know if I really waited that long, I wouldn't have as much courage as I have right now. I would just cave into a bigger hole and probably never do this, especially since you give me all that confidence, Tsukki, I can't risk it." Yamaguchi turns back to his boyfriend, his speech only being enhanced by how he squeezes Tsukishima's hand and an ever growing smile, "Thank you."Tsukishima now sported the biggest blush Yamaguchi had ever seen, "S - shut up, Yama."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Star Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> two posts in one month?????? man yall are getting spoiled tf🙄  
> BIG tsukkiyama brainrot rn due to one of my mutuals on insta, luv them😌💕 !!  
> i hope this one is higher quality since it's a bit shorter, ty and enjoy😚

The thought of getting any type of piercing had never even crossed Yamaguchi’s mind. He probably wouldn’t consider some extreme body piercing but he had grown a fond over ear piercings. They looked pretty on everyone. Of course, it was pretty spare to find boys wearing earrings without being called gay but Yamaguchi couldn’t seem to care, he admired them. He wondered what he would look like with them. Maybe it would break the constant stereotype of himself for seeming too weak or too shy. He wasn’t the most outgoing person but that shouldn’t make anyone see him any differently so maybe if he added a little edge, it would show he can be strong and gentle. 

Yamaguchi sat across from Tsukishima after all weekend long of deciding if he should really go through with ear piercings, he thought talking with his boyfriend would make it all better. Well, obviously they’re not out to anyone so he couldn’t be all lovey dovey but his team was full of idiots anyways. While Hinata and Kageyama were distracted with their usual practices, the two boys were caught up in each other. 

“Have you ever thought about how you’d look with earrings, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi hummed, finishing the knot on his shoe before looking up the blonde for his response

Tsukishima was stuck on that. He’s never thought about something like that as he was already content with a neutral appearance, “No, not really. Are you thinking about getting some?” 

Yamaguchi freezes in his track of tying up his next laces, “H - how did you know?”

Tsukishima shares a knowing look, “You don’t talk about stuff that you’re not passionate about. Either way, I’d think you’d look nice.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi suddenly perks up, sitting on his calves with the most overjoyed expression.

“Yeah. Have you put lots of thought into it?” Tsukishima questions, grabbing the bandages from the smallest pocket on his bag and hands it to Yamaguchi to do it for him.

As the wrap of bandages hits his palms, he flushes in rosey embarrassment, “ .. more than I’d like to admit.” he scoots closer to his boyfriend’s side and holds his index and middle finger close together before he started bandaging, “I guess I just wanna show I can be tough too, despite what people might think.”

Tsukishima smirks, his brows raising above golden eyes, “Well, you are the team captain. I’d doubt you need piercings.”

“But! They just look cool, you said so yourself. Plus, it looks amazing on Terushima-kun too! The tongue piercing would be too much for me though.” Yamaguchi feels around his mouth with his tongue, trying not to cringe at the thought of a rod spiking it right in the middle. It would bother him way too much.

“Yeah, I said they’d look good on you. Nothing should stop you from getting them if you want them but don’t just get them to make other people happy.” he mused. Tsukishima was wise, he knew to give Yamaguchi some words of advice he didn’t know he needed and definitely wanted to remember. Yamaguchi was sure he wasn’t doing this to satisfy anyone except himself, he just thought they would look cute and possibly kinda punk like all the pierced models he’s fallen in love with over his research.

Yamaguchi registers the words, giving it a good amount of thought before he hums, “I know but I’ve been anticipating all of this so much that I think it’s become an actual want of mine. I want them for myself .. and maybe you if you really like them that much.” he trails off on the thought like he’d gotten so caught up in wrapping Tsukishima’s fingers together that he needed to finally pay attention at the end. Yamaguchi peels the cover on the elastic off to be able to make the end of the wrapping to Tsukishima’s hand snuggly but also not too loose.

“Why wouldn’t I? You would look even more pretty, I have nothing against that.” Tsukishima assures. He gently pulls back strands of Yamaguchi’s jade-green hair behind his ear to instead caress his ears which would be permanently stained red after every interaction he’s ever had with his currently, overly affectionate boyfriend. 

Yamaguchi squirms out of Tsukishima’s reach in embarrassment, kicking him away with his shoe before anyone could notice they were a little  _ too  _ friendly. “You better behave yourself, Tsukki.” he remarked like a warning given to a child by a teacher. As always, Tsukishima sports a troublesome grin before leaning over to quickly peck Yamaguchi’s cheek before he could be thoroughly punished like a misbehaving school boy.

While Yamaguchi stubbornly rubs at his cheek like he’d been insulted in 4 different languages by such a simple action, he pouts and scolds the blonde to get out there and onto the court. Obviously, Yamaguchi could never be truly mad at Tsukishima, he knew it was all fun and games and since becoming an item, the best way to tease Yamaguchi was to show him public affection which isn’t what he’s scared of (he actually adores it). Yet, they’re out to no one yet (except Tsukishima’s mom) and it makes him a little antsy but Tsukishima would never push anything,  _ especially  _ if he knew Yamaguchi wasn’t comfortable.

So they spend the rest of their practice with little, paced improvement and soon, all Yamaguchi could wait for is to get those piercings. Yamaguchi was just a little short of age, he was only 17 this year with his birthday coming up in about 2 months but he couldn’t possibly wait and worry too much about what was going to happen so he confronted his mom about it. He asked her opinions and if he should even get it and she was very supportive. It surprised Yamaguchi but it relieved him just as much. Through some parental stuff online and stuff that made sure this consent was given by the real parent, Yamaguchi was all set. He just needed to bring a few papers in and that was it. Soon he would have earrings and soon, he would be those pretty boys he admired all over Instagram. But something crossed his mind finally, something he didn’t think of till his mother brought it up.

“Hey, Tadashi?” she called for him from the other room. Yamaguchi strolls into her room with a pleasant smile, still stoked that this was all really happening. He saw his mom was still at the computer, just finishing up the last few sections of the legal transaction but she seemed to stop before it really sent out to be official, “Have you really thought about how it .. might hurt?”

Yamaguchi stops in his tracks, his smile slowly faded into more of a concerned look, “Do I need to? I didn’t .. really think about it, no.” 

His mother nods slowly, almost trying to look back on when and if something like this in the past would compare, “I just think you’ve always had a lower pain tolerance to others. It may not hurt like some kind of body piercing but it might just sting a little longer so I didn’t know if you wanted to bring something along to squeeze or .. ?” she offers, throwing her hands up in the possibility that it might affect Yamaguchi more than it would with most.

On average, at the thought of comfort, Tsukishima is what comes to mind but he couldn’t take a risk in comprising what they really were. Yamaguchi wasn’t ready at all and after one moment of awkwardness, he would be done with it for a while. 

“No, no, I think I’ll be fine, Mom. Thank you for .. letting me do this.” Yamaguchi smiles.

His mother grows a face of admiration and she gets up from her chair to give her son a loving hug, “Of course. I will always support you, alright?” she squeezes him so close to her. Though surprisingly, Yamaguchi was growing a few bit inches taller than his dear mom. “Tsukishima will be very surprised to see you with them, hm?”

_ He really will.  _ “I’m hoping so!”

* * *

_ He’ll be surprised that I’m even asking him,  _ Yamaguchi dares to think to himself. He’s only one or two blocks away from Tsukishima’s house but he’s picking up some concerning thoughts on the way. What if Tsukishima thought he was pathetic for asking him to come with him? The only person in the world he wanted to look strong and brave to was his one and only lover. But maybe Tsukishima would take back all he said after he saw Yamaguchi supposedly overreacting. But .. Tsukki wouldn’t do that. Yamaguchi knows him even more now that they were dating. Tsukishima was way softer to him, more gentle than what he would show to people and truly he loved being affectionate to the right person. And he was all for Yamaguchi, why would Tsukishima lie about loving his strengths? Everyone felt fear, .. right?

“Yamaguchi?”

_ Well he definitely felt fear then. _

“Ah, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi forges happiness to cover his shock for a minute. He’d totally just walked his way down to Tsukishima’s house deep in thoughts. Yamaguchi skips up to his porch, “Hi ..”

“Hey. I saw you coming down the sidewalk, I didn’t know you were coming to see me or .. ?” Tsukishima raises his brow, getting up from his spot just sitting on the porch to stand in front of his boyfriend. Oh god, this was even worse. He never knew his boyfriend could look so intimidating to his own lover. It’s like he was practically going to scare the question out of him but Yamaguchi still wasn’t sure if he should ask him.

“Oh .. uh, actually ..” Yamaguchi starts but his tongue gets caught on the words he wants to say  _ so badly _ . At this point, he was more scared of Tsukki’s reaction than the piercings but Tsukishima seemed to speak for him.

“Are those for your ear piercings? You’re going alone, I suppose.”

Yamaguchi forgot he was even holding them. He looks down at them and soon just clutches them to his chest, “Y - yeah but actually .. I wanted to ask you that, uh, did you want to come with?” in the end, it was either all or nothing. Maybe Yamaguchi was strong physically but he needed a lot of healing and love to get his confidence to stay steady. It felt like his whole being just froze while waiting agonizingly long.

Yet, it seemed to be an easy request, “Sure, you could’ve asked me sooner.” Tsukishima shrugged, grabbing his shoes from the floor to pull them back on once again.

With Tsukishima’s easy and clean response, Yamaguchi felt himself being empowered just by knowing he’d asked with no backlash and that Tsukki was really coming with him. Just by him being with him would make him feel better about the whole visit. Neither him or his boyfriend had ever gotten a piercing so Tsukishima couldn’t confirm for him but they probably agreed silently there would be some kind of bite to it. “Ah, well— we just got the papers out a day or two ago so i forgot..”

Tsukishima takes a glance down at the papers again before maneuvering them into his grasp from Yamaguchi’s hands.Instead of leaving his lover empty handed, he decides to hold his hand with a gentle swing as they start walking towards town. 

“You know, you could just wait for your birthday so you don't need your mom to write on some kind of form." Tsukishima thinks aloud. As if Yamaguchi hasn't thought about that every time he thinks about getting these piercings. His birthday wasn't far away but yet ..

"No. I know if I really waited that long, I wouldn't have as much courage as I have right now. I would just cave into a bigger hole and probably never do this, especially since you give me all that confidence, Tsukki, I can't risk it." Yamaguchi turns back to his boyfriend, his speech only being enhanced by how he squeezes Tsukishima's hand and an ever growing smile, "Thank you."

Tsukishima now sported the biggest blush Yamaguchi had ever seen, "S - shut up, Yama."

Yamaguchi involuntarily grows a bigger smile and softly bumps his head against his shoulder in a teasing manner, “It took a lot of courage to ask that, idiot.”

“Hm? Why’s that?”

“I .. dunno, I just didn’t want you to think I was pathetic for wanting comfort at the piercing place.”

Tsukishima’s eyes hold genuine curiosity that turns into confusion in the end, “How could I blame you for that though? Everyone is afraid of something they don’t know at first, Tadashi. These are your first .. “piercings” I guess so you don’t know what to expect and neither do I honestly.” Tsukishima admits with a shrug. “And if you’re really that anxious, we can pick out earrings after, right? Like stars or flowers or dangly ones.” 

Thinking about that did make Yamaguchi feel a bit better. If not by Tsukki’s whole speech about fear then he was definitely pumped about getting different kinds of pairs to show them off. “And you’re sure I’ll look good with them?”

“Positive. You’ll look beautiful actually.”

“You’re just such a flatterer, Tsukki.”

“The one and only.”

* * *

It didn’t go that bad as he thought.

Well, maybe it stung a little but the piercer has said that was normal. It would be sore for a little bit but if he took care of his ears, it would go down and he would be able to wear earrings fine. Maybe his mom just oversold a bit which was like her. She worries so much about Yamaguchi’s tolerance that she doesn’t actually know if it’ll affect him that way but he digresses, he still loves her.

Yamaguchi swore they spent like a whole hour picking out extra pairs. He bought star studs, small hoops, and little dangly dinosaur ones that he surprised Tsukki with and was trying to be persuaded into not getting it but just to see the blush on Tsukishima’s face again, he bought them anyway. He never said it aloud but the hoops would be used on their secret little date nights, it gave him just some extra confidence against Tsukki’s new embarrassed nature.

After stepping out of the shop after a while, it really set in that he’s finally done it. After fantasising about it for so long, it finally happened and it felt unbelievable. Those long minutes of squeezing Tsukki’s hand came with this reward of ear piercings. Now  _ he  _ could be the model he admires.

“Do I look cool, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks with bubbly joy, gently fidgeting with the studs currently locked in. He didn’t wanna mess with them too much but it felt unreal, he had to make sure it wasn’t just a dream. 

“C’mon, you looked cool even with them, Yama. But yeah, you do look kinda sick.” Tsukishima offers and Yamaguchi almost seems ecstatic with that kind of answer.

“You think??” His grin grows from ear to ear. This was probably the best decision he’s ever made. It made him happy and genuinely confident at the same time. Maybe he would earn a bit more of the respect he deserved. “Ah, Terushima is gonna be blown away! I’ll send him a pic.” he giggles, pulling his phone out from the shopping gift before Tsukki snatched it out. “Hey! Tsukkki!” he whines at the sudden intrusion on his own personal device.

“I want a day with these piercings myself before anyone, alright?” Tsukishima hums teasingly. 

“What, are you gonna kiss them all night?”

“Is that an offer?” he shoots back, making Yamaguchi sink back into a gentle red blush.

“ I - i don’t know! I was just teasing but fine, Mr. Pillow Prince, we can do that.” he huffs, grabbing his phone back to secure it in the bag again as to let him know he wasn’t gonna touch it.

Tsukki, satisfied with the answer, smiles warmly and tips Yamaguchi’s face up towards his only to where he dips into kissing around his ear. Just the tip and around his cheek to where his piercing actually was, “They look gorgeous on you, Tadashi. I love you.”

Yamaguchi beams gently at the praise yet he still keeps his composure, “I love you too, Kei.”


End file.
